my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grim
Page by Boss182. DO NOT edit without my permission. Grim is the formal leader of the Black Hands before Drag took over. He is now a lone villain that kills for the hell of it. Backstory Grim was a troubled child and was often called a freak due to his quirk at the time. He had potential to be a hero and his father saw it too. When he was in school he met a boy who was top of the class and had a great quirk (he later became the hero Big Smoke). Grim made it his mission to beat him to the top spot but it never happened. On a team exercise Grim was paired up with the young Big Smoke and they were a great untouchable team. After the exercise ended everyone ran over to congratulate them but it was only little Smoke that was getting complemented. This action caused his quirk to fully activate and he unleashed the full power of Smog. His smog filled the room suffocating one teacher and six students. He was later knocked out by Big Smoke. After that incident his hated Big Smoke and decided to become a villain so that he could kill Smoke. This rivalry is still happening today. This quirk works similar to the quirk Plume. The user can turn their entire body into black smog to avoid attacks and to attack. The user can turn the Smog solid to grab and trap targets. The user can control the Smog at will. Appearance Grim usually never stays looking the same two days in a row. His quirk Smog allows his to change his look but no matter what he is always wearing black and has either a skull mask or an actual skull. His eye color change based on his mood so its very difficult to know what it is. Personality Grim is very serious at times but is usually laid back and careless. He is very determined to kill Big Smoke even to the point of death. He wishes he was never born and he loves the sound of suffering. Abilities '''Hand-to-Hand combat: '''Grim is very strong to the point of out powering Big Smoke. He can shatter a concrete block with one hand. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Grim can move very quick and his quirk enhances this fact by almost double. He can shoot a bullet and catch it midair before it can get away from him. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''His reflexes are fast enough to dodge four heroes attacking him at the same time and escape without a scratch. Quirk Smog (スモッグ Sumoggu) is his quirk. This quirk works similar to the quirk Plume. Grim can turn their entire body into black smog to avoid attacks and to attack. Grim can also turn the Smog solid to grab and trap targets. Grim can control the Smog at will and even turn it into weapons. Strategies * '''Smog Barrage: '''Fires multiple fast moving balls of smog which have double the impact of a normal punch. * '''Smog Snag: '''The user turns their arms into smog to restrain any opponent with ease. * '''Smog Shot: '''The user turns their legs into smog to boost and fly in the air. * '''Smog Cyclone: '''The user turns their body into a spiraling cyclone of smog to trap and attack enemies. * '''Smog Chamber: '''The user creates a solid box of Smog to trap targets in a small area with his toxic smog. * '''Smog Shotgun: '''The user creates a shotgun out of Smog and it fires special penetrating bullets. * '''Smog Scythe: '''The user creates a scythe out of smog to attack with. Equipment * '''Talon Gloves: '''He wears gloves with metal claws at the ends of them Trivia * Big Smoke does not remember Grim from elementary school days. Category:Villains Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Former Leaders Category:Leaders